Problem: On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.31 each and baskets of nectarines for $9.25 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of nectarines. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the nectarines. Price of kiwis + price of nectarines = total price. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $18.56.